


The Electric Fizzing Prick Pistols, или как их там

by cruciold



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Community: rs_games, Explicit Language, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Humor, M/M, Magical Realism, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruciold/pseuds/cruciold
Summary: Каждый рождается со Словами на руке, которые связаны с его Родственной душой. Джеймс находит его, Сириус все понял ещё на Первом курсе, Питер в любом случае не разговаривает с девушками, а Ремус думает, что он бы предпочёл снова надеть наушники и исчезнуть.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 33





	The Electric Fizzing Prick Pistols, или как их там

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Electric Fizzing Prick Pistols, or Whatever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319809) by [whitmans_kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitmans_kiss/pseuds/whitmans_kiss). 



В пол десятого вечера, двадцать девятого сентября 1976 года, в Гриффиндорском общежитии для мальчиков в настоящее время был созван Совет Чрезвычайных Происшествий. Джеймс Поттер (в критическом состоянии: созвал Совет Чрезвычайных Происшествий), Сириус Блэк (в период полового созревания: не в состоянии отрастить козлиную бородку), Ремус Люпин (страдающий от боли: недавно ударился пальцем на ноге), и Питер Петтигрю (в несдержанном состоянии: невольная жертва шалости) сидели каждый на краю своих кроватей лицом друг к другу. Плотная тишина окутала комнату, когда Совет безмолвно был призван к порядку. 

— Мои Слова почернели, — произнёс Джеймс. 

— Ничего себе, — Питер слегка затаил дыхание, скрестив ноги. 

— Ничего себе, мать твою, — сказал Сириус, который до сих пор питал юношеское впечатление, что использование ругательств для усиления акцента делает его более взрослым и грубым. 

— Э-э, да, ничего себе, — сказал Ремус, не желая портить атмосферу. 

— Да, — торжественно произнес Джеймс, глядя на каждого из них поочередно. 

— Кто это, блядь, был, приятель? — спросил Сириус после того, как подходящий момент почтительного молчания прошёл, — Кто сказал их?

Джеймс закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, снимая свои очки и протирая их для драматического эффекта перед тем, как ответить. 

— Лили Эванс, — сказал он тихим тоном. 

У Питера, как заметил Ремус, был такой вид, словно он вот-вот обмочится. Возможно, он уже сделал это: было сложно заметить в приглушенном свете. 

— Эванс? — воскликнул Питер немного визгливым голосом, сжимая колени и наклоняясь вперёд; учащенное дыхание не позволяло ему продолжить предложение. 

— Но она блядски сильно ненавидит тебя, приятель! — закончил за него Сириус. 

— Я... ну, _ненависть_ довольно сильный термин, не так ли? — сказал Ремус, рассеянно проводя ладонью по серым Словам, которые были написаны на его собственной руке и спрятаны под рубашкой и мантией. 

— Терпеть тебя не может, — вставил Питер, сглатывая полный рот воздуха и ослабляя хватку на коленях. 

— Не важно, — сказал Джеймс, — Она произнесла мои Слова, и они почернели. Она мой Соулмейт. 

В комнате опять стало тихо. Всего этого было слишком много для пятнадцати лет, подумал Ремус. 

— Что на... что на счёт _неё_? — пискнул Питер, — Что на счет её Слов? Они... ну, вы знаете...

— И что за хрен с ними, Пит?

— Я просто... они тоже почернели? Ваши Слова совпали?

Сириус и Ремус посмотрели прямо на Питера; Джеймс опустил свой взгляд на колени. 

— Не знаю, — сказал Джеймс, — Я имею в виду, это не происходит в одно и то же время, понимаете? Разница между Словами мамы и папы была в двадцать лет; у папы вообще ничего не происходило до моего рождения. К тому же, — продолжил Джеймс, — то, что моя метка почернела _не значит_ , что её должна. У неё могут быть чьи-то другие Слова на руке, или, — он внезапно замолчал, потому что это только что пришло ему в голову, — О, Мерлин, — прошептал он, умоляющее глядя на Сириуса, — Что если у неё чьи-то другие Слова на руке? Что если я нашёл своего Соулмейта, но она не является моим? Ты же знаешь, что Слова не обязаны совпасть, это...

— Заткнись нахуй, Джеймс. Разумеется, у нее на руке твои Слова, — строгим тоном сказал Сириус, — Даже если Эванс... — он запнулся, не привыкнув произносить это имя как нечто не совсем неприятное, — ненавидит тебя, то скоро она опомнится. 

Он встал и подошёл к кровати Джеймса, успокаивающе обняв его; тот выжидающе посмотрел на Ремуса. 

— Э-э, — беспомощно протянул Ремус, — по крайне мере, Эванс хороша собой, а?

— Да, — Джеймс, Сириус и Питер вздохнули в унисон. Ремус тоже выпустил небольшой вздох. 

— Она сама придёт тебе в руки, приятель, — снова сказал Сириус, сжимая плечо Джеймса в утешительном жесте, — Просто дай ей немного ебанного времени, и все наладится само собой. 

— Ну, тебе легко говорить, — ответил Джеймс, и его лицо приобрело выражение близкое к смущенному негодованию, — Твои Слова стали чёрными ещё на первом году обучения — ты уже со всем разобрался. 

Сириус поморщился, и глаза Питера стали ещё шире. 

— Дело не в том, что Кэролайн Болдуин сказала мои Слова на первом курсе...

— Я думал, что это была Агнес Фезербо? — вмешался Питер одновременно с Ремусом:

— Я думал, что это была Кларисса Биксби? 

Как бы там не было, Сириус проигнорировал их обоих и продолжил своё негодование:

— Дело в том, что _никто_ не знает, что заставляет Слова людей чернеть, когда они говорят то, что они, _блядь_ , говорят. И я думаю то, что твои проявились сейчас, когда Эванс определенно точно не любит тебя, даёт тебе гораздо больше времени, чтобы понять, как изменить это. Она твоя Родственная душа, Сохатый. Родня для твой души. Джем для твоего тоста. Та часть тебя, о которой ты даже не подозревал, пока не начал искать её, и она просто появилась в середине вашего разговора. Это _блядское_ событие в твоей жизни, Джеймс. Событие твоей блядской _жизни_. 

Питер, явно тронутый неожиданной, страстной речью Сириуса, слегка передвинул ноги под ним, и Ремусу показалось, что он услышал мягкий шорох влажной ткани. 

Эта речь, по-видимому, задела что-то и в Джеймсе, который расправил свои плечи и решительно сжал челюсти, хотя эффект несколько уменьшился из-за его зарождающегося сходства с влюблённой пятилеткой. 

— Ты прав, Сириус, — сказал Джеймс; новая сила, кажется, завладела им, придавая его следующим словам неожиданную силу воли, — ты абсолютно прав. Теперь, когда я нашёл её — _Лили_ — мою Родственную Душу, я должен сделать все, что в моих силах, чтобы завоевать и удержать её. У меня есть... — тут он быстро посчитал по пальцам, но не потому, что ему это было необходимо, а скорее для драматического эффекта, — ещё три года, чтобы это случилось до того, как мы покинем школу; к тому же, последствия преследования определяются Министерством, а не директором Дамблдором, хотя он все равно практически управляет Визенгамотом. 

— Вот это гребанный настрой, приятель, — Сириус загудел. 

Джеймс просиял; Питер издал стон на высокой ноте. 

— Завоюй ее, — сказал Ремус, пытаясь улыбнуться, но получилось нечто более похожее на обнадеживающую гримасу; он расчесывал место на руке, где его собственные, до сих пор серые Слова были неприятно нацарапаны на коже, и которые ощущались как пластырь, натянутый слишком сильно. 

Совет продолжался в том же духе ещё несколько минут: ободряющие возгласы смешались с оптимистичными предложениями по ухаживанию за пылкой Эванс, прежде чем Питер, который, возможно, был слишком нетерпелив после маринования в собственной моче, не спросил, что сказала Лили. 

Даже Сириус шепотом произнес:

— Пиздец, — и метнул взгляд на Джеймса. 

— Ты не должен говорить нам, если, блядь, не хочешь, Джеймс, — сказал он. Слова были очень личными вещами, и люди обычно прятали их под модными браслетами или длинными рукавами своих мантий. Часто, единственные, кто когда-либо видел серые надписи, были те, кто присутствовали при родах и сама Родственная душа человека, но даже это не гарантировало того, что другие узнают. 

Это была общественная привычка, которую люди соблюдали не только для того, чтобы уважать личную жизнь других и избежать потенциально неловких ситуаций, но также для того, чтобы вести разговор как можно более естественно, в надежде, что Слова могут быть сказаны сами по себе, и что они не прервут спонтанность, требуемую для совпадения Слов; серые надписи превращаются в чёрные, когда Соулмейт человека произносит Слова, которые свяжут их навечно. 

У Ремуса не было никого желания обсуждать его Слова с кем-либо и когда-либо. По правде говоря, они ему не нравились. Они не были счастливыми; они не были обнадеживающими или оптимистичными как все истории, которые он читал, песни, которые слушал, или анекдоты, которые ему рассказывали. 

_Когда-нибудь влюблялся в того, в кого не должен?_

Вот, что гласили они. Нет, это определённо точно не сулило ничего хорошего для будущей любовной жизни Ремуса — не то, чтобы у него было много опыта в этом — особенно когда превращаешься в хищного зверя раз в месяц. Разумеется, у него была Родственная душа, но это был тот вопрос, который она собиралась задать ему? Ремус предпочёл бы вообще родиться без слов. 

— Думаю, я оставлю это между нами с Лили, приятель, — сказал Джеймс, неосознанно натягивая рукав мантии ниже, — Не то чтобы это что плохое, просто я думаю, что это... не знаю, личное или особенное, — что-то в этом роде. 

— Не еби себе мозг, Сохатый, — сказал Сириус, — Как сказал Лунатик — завоюй ее. 

•••

Это заняло два года, прежде чем Лили Эванс обнаружила, что ей (в очередной раз) исполняют серенаду в Большом зале Барбершоп-Квартет Поющих Поттера&Блэка. Она отплатила тем, что кинулась на своих ужасных преследователей с другого конца стола, полностью готовая к тому, чтобы не в первый раз продырявить Поттеру шею своими только что наманикюренными пальцами, когда она остановилась как вкопанная: поэтически-болезненное музыкальное обращение Поттера заставило её Слова на руке окраситься в полуночный чёрный цвет. 

Позже в тот же день они отправились на вечернюю прогулку. 

Джеймс вернулся около восьми, открыв дверь в общежитие для семикурсников с опьяненной улыбкой на лице, которая быстро сменилась неожиданным выражением отвращения. 

— Что за чертов шум, Лунатик?

— Похоже, — сказал Ремус Джеймсу, не поднимая взгляд от книги, — что Сириус купил себе гитару. 

— Так и есть, — сказал Сириус, попытавшись взять новый аккорд, но потерпев при этом сокрушительную неудачу. — Мне нужно было что-то ещё, помимо мотоцикла, чтобы завершить свой образ. 

— Это настоящий рок-н-ролл теперь, — сухо заметил Ремус. 

Сириус угрожающе наставил гриф гитары на Ремуса и бросил в него медиатор. 

— Это _панк_ рок-н-ролл для тебя. 

— Я даже и не думал помешать твоей подростковой попытке бросить вызов*, по ошибке причисляя тебя к другому стилю. Мои самые искренние сожаления, — Ремус, не отрываясь от чтения, отбросил медиатор со своей кровати и согнул средний и безымянный палец к ладони, махнув запястьем в сторону Сириуса, — Нахуй полицию. 

Сириус воспроизвёл G7 в знак солидарности. 

Джеймс только поморщился на это. 

— Послушай, Сириус, я предлагаю тебе сейчас же все бросить и оставить это все профессионалам, как The Electric Fizzing Prick Pistols, или как их там. Ты никогда не затащишь в постель Крессиду Пайл, если исполнишь ей это. 

— Я думал, что Дейдра Бут твой Соулмейт? — сказал Ремус, но был заглушен громкими криками Сириуса:

— Это _Electric Eels! Buzzcocks! Sex Pistols_ **, ты, невежественный, конформистский мерзавец!

— Ты такой обидчивый, Бродяга. Можно подумать, что у то самое время в месяце. 

— Нет, — сказал Ремус, — эта сомнительная честь выпала мне, — он нахмурился, наконец закрывая книгу, и, скрестив ноги, откинулся на спинку кровати. 

Сириус повернулся лицом к Ремусу, позволяя своей гитаре свободно упасть на ремешок, перекинутый через его плечо; вся его поза, казалось, превратилась в полное выражение озабоченности. 

— Да, — сказал он, делая глубокий вдох, как будто обдумывая, что сказать дальше, прежде чем сжать губы и снова вернуть своё внимание гитаре, обхватывая рукой гриф и ставя пальцы в такую позицию, которая, вероятно, станет причиной его артрита на последних годах жизни. 

Аккорд, который тот сыграл, подумал Ремус, определенно станет причиной глухоты в настоящий момент.

•••

Сириус Блэк часто получал странной формы посылки по почте; обычно это были части мотоцикла, который он «прятал» под чарами в каком-нибудь далеком кустарнике на улице. Посылка, которую он получил девятого сентября 1978 года, была тонкой, сплюснутой и квадратной — это явно была пластинка. Он успел выхватить её из лап своего ворона прежде, чем сердитая птица уронила бы её в его кашу, и вскинул её вверх как трофей. 

— Тебе стоит поработать над своим боевым кличем, Бродяга, — сказал Джеймс, морщась и тыча пальцем в своё ухо, пытаясь сориентироваться после пронзительного вопля Сириуса, вырвавшегося из-за волнения. 

Сириус проигнорировал его и продолжил срывать бумагу, издавая мягкие воркующие звуки, когда на свет появилась обложка. 

— Что ты получил? — спросил Питер, наклоняясь через стол, но Сириус прижал альбом к своей груди в защитном жесте как маленький ребёнок. 

— Самый ожидаемый сингл сезона, Пит, от самой талантливой группы, которая только существовала, — сказал Сириус, ласково поглаживая край альбома. 

Ремусу даже не нужно было поднимать взгляд, чтобы понять, о чем речь. 

— Whizzpricks? — спросил Ремус, пряча улыбку и готовясь к неизбежной реакции, и автоматически прячась за сосиской. 

— Это _BUZZCOCKS_! Серьезно, Люпин, сколько раз я должен повторить тебе... ой, прекрати _смеяться_ , ты, монархический засранец...

•••

— Он играет это уже шестнадцатый раз за сегодня, — грустно произнес Питер, отрывая взгляд от развёрнутой Карты перед ним, когда Ремус зашёл в комнату, заранее надевший необычно большие оранжевые наушники. 

Сириус стоял рядом с заколдованной Victrola*** Ремуса, застыв во внушительной позе, и выполняя, по-видимому, особенно сложную серию вращений бёдрами. Ремус был немного разочарован, что гитара находилась так низко. 

— ХЭЙ, ПИТЕР; ПРИВЕТ, СИРИУС, — прокричал Ремус, слегка помахав им рукой. 

— Скажи ему перестать, — произнёс Питер, схватившись за голову. 

— ЧТО ТЫ СКАЗАЛ? — снова крикнул Ремус. 

— Я сказал, чтобы ты сказал ему перестать! — Питер откинулся назад и зарылся в свои подушки. 

— Я ДУМАЮ, КОМУ-НИБУДЬ СЛЕДУЕТ СКАЗАТЬ ЕМУ ПЕРЕСТАТЬ, — Ремус издал третий вопль. 

Питер застонал, и Сириус толкнулся назад с такой силой, что случайно сбил иглу фонографа. 

Ремус подождал, пока Сириус не перестанет ругаться, прежде чем осторожно вытащить один наушник из уха. 

— Ты выглядишь не очень хорошо, Хвост. С твоей головой все в порядке? — спросил он. 

Питер лишь продолжить стонать, зарываясь лицом в подушки ещё глубже. 

— С моей головой определенно точно не все в порядке, — сказал Сириус, откидывая волосы с глаз, — Я целый день пытаюсь сделать все правильно, но постоянно забываю про G4 в самом конце! А _затем_ мне приходится начинать все сначала, потому что я не могу играть только одну часть, понимаете? И прекрати выть, Хвост, ты звучишь как кошка в период течки. 

Звуки, доносившиеся с кровати Питера, тут же стали тише, и теперь их можно было описать только как мяуканье. Сириус вернул своё внимание обратно к Victrola и снова настроил иглу. 

— Что ж, практика делает нас лучше, а, Бродяга, — сказал Ремус, радостно вставляя наушник обратно и улыбаясь от того, что бёдра Сириуса вернулись в его поле зрения. 

•••

Через одну неделю и пятьдесят семь повторов песни (Ремус благоразумно достал наушники для всех них), Сириус Блэк ворвался в Большой зал и резко двинулся к Гриффиндорскому столу. 

— Джентельмены, — торжественно объявил он, садясь за стол, — я освоил эту песню. 

— Мои поздравления, приятель, — сказал Джеймс, — Не передашь курицу?

Питер пододвинул тарелку, пока Сириус выглядел слишком довольным собой. 

— Вы все должны это услышать, — продолжил Сириус, чем вызвал коллективную гримасу. 

— Я думаю, мы уже достаточно послушали, не так ли? — сказал Питер; пот выступил у него на лбу. 

— Лунатик до сих пор не слышал: продолжает носить свои дурацкие наушники все время, — произнес Сириус, звуча при этом несколько обиженно, — А Сохатый все своё время проводит с Бездушной Эванс — поэтому я знаю, что он не слышал. 

— Почему бы тебе не сыграть её для Матильды Смитерс? Ну, знаешь, твой Соулмейт? — предложил Питер. 

— Я думал, что это Кендра Уинстон? — сказал Ремус одновременно в Джеймсом:

— Я думал, что это Каллиста Беккет?

Сириус сильно нахмурился, прежде чем ему в голову пришла какая-то идея. 

— Луна-а-а-а-а-а-атик, — произнёс Сириус, растягивая гласные так долго, как только смог, и прежде чем повернуться к Ремусу и включить — ох, Мерлин, пожалуйста, только не это — щенячьи глазки. 

— Си-и-и-и-и-и-ириус, — ответил ему Ремус, чувствия себя проигравшим. Он был очень, очень слабым. 

— Давай я сыграю для тебя?

Ремус внезапно нашёл свою тарелку курицы невероятно привлекательной. 

— Пожа-а-а-а-алуйста? — Сириус наклонился к нему, и тёплое дыхание за ухом Ремуса было всем тем, по всей видимости, что ему требовалось. 

— Хорошо, — машинально сказал он. Одна единственная мысль, пробившаяся сквозь туман в его голове, заставила прояснить: — Но только один раз. 

Рот Сириуса растянулся в широкой, недоброй ухмылке, и Ремус чуть не подавился следующим кусочком. 

Джеймс вонзил вилку в своё картофельное пюре. 

— Ты и я, Питер, — сказал он, — найдём выход из этой ситуации. 

•••

Проблема была в том, что у Сириуса действительно был превосходный голос. 

Не то чтобы Ремус часто слышал его в последнее время — наушники, которые он намеренно носил и все такое, — но приватное выступление Сириуса было определенно той вещью, с которой он смог бы справиться. Если бы он мог справиться с _самим_ Сириусом. 

— Ну, так что же это? — Ремус закрыл дверь общежития за собой и облокотился на неё, складывая руки на груди. 

— Это Buzzcocks, — сказал Сириус, садясь на край своей кровати и размещая гитару на коленях. 

— Это я уже понял, — произнёс Ремус, — Надеюсь, следующее, что ты скажешь, что это их последний сингл. Я слышал, что Хвост его _обожает_. 

— Ха-ха, — сказал Сириус, — А теперь заткнись и дай мне настроиться. 

— Конечно, — ответил Ремус, делая легкий жест рукой. 

Когда его волосы падают таким образом на лицо, подумал Ремус, он действительно выглядит немного по рок-н-ролльски. Сириус начал проигрывать первые несколько тактов, и Ремус удивленно заметил, что вместо чего-нибудь могущественного и волевого, как он предполагал, Сириус будет исполнять, тот начал наигрывать медленнее, как балладу, как… как песню о любви. 

— «Ты отвергаешь мои истинные чувства; ты заставляешь чувствовать меня ничтожным, и мне больно», — пропел Сириус, и магия момента разрушилась. 

— О, очень чувственно, — вставил Ремус; Сириус бросил на него свирепый взгляд, но продолжил играть. 

— «Но если я начинаю спор, то рискую потерять тебя, а это самое худшее, — Сириус продолжал петь, подхватывая слова, что Ремус нашёл полной неожиданностью. 

— «Когда-нибудь влюблялся в того, влюблялся, влюблялся в того, когда-нибудь влюблялся в того, в кого не должен…»****

Кровь в жилах Ремуса похолодела в тот же момент, когда Слова на его руке начали раскаляться до красна; его губы раскрылись, издавая мягкое «о», что осталось незамеченным Сириусом, который перешёл ко второму куплету. 

Первой мыслью Ремуса было: _«Я точно не собираюсь созывать Совет Чрезвычайных Происшествий Мародеров из-за этого»._

Его второй мыслью было: _«Хотя это точно чрезвычайное происшествие»._

— Мне нужно идти, — сказал он внезапно; его голос звучал до неприличия громко для его собственных ушей, — Мне… — он нащупал ручку двери позади себя, — Мне просто… мне нужно…

Он едва расслышал неудавшийся аккорд, и голос Сириуса, зовущий его. 

•••

— Дерьмо, — бесцветным голосом произнёс Ремус, уставившись на свою руку; рукав был закатан до локтя, — чертовски блядкое дерьмо, дерьмо, _дерьмо_. 

Доказательство было неопровержимо — Слова Ремуса почернели. 

— На самом деле почернели, — сказал Ремус, невольно выпуская смешок, который более походил на хныканье. 

— Это из-за меня? — раздался голос позади него. 

— Как, черт возьми, ты нашёл меня? — недоверчиво спросил Ремус, тут же опуская рукав обратно. — Прошло только где-то около пяти минут?

Сириус пожал плечами. 

— Джеймс и Питер оставили мне Карту. 

— О, — произнёс Ремус, — Что ж, проваливай. Я тут собираюсь выпустить эмоции, и предпочту делать это в одиночестве. 

— Боюсь, что ничего не могу поделать, — печально сказал Сириус, — Ты начал сцену там — справедливо тебе её закончить. 

— Это не твоё дело, — огрызнулся Ремус. 

— А я думаю, что это все же мое дело, — сказал Сириус, выпрямляясь, — Значит, я играю тебе лучшую песню века, а ты убегаешь прежде, чем я закончил припев, вцепившись в свою руку так, как будто Шишуга***** схватила тебя, и ты не можешь от неё избавиться. Скажи, что произошло. 

— Ничего не произошло, — быстро откликнулся Ремус, — абсолютное ничего. Ничего, из-за чего следовало бы переживать. 

Сириус отвёл взгляд в другую сторону, и Ремус не смог прочитать, что написано у того на лице. Он выглядел почти что грустным, но это не имело никакого смысла. 

— Я не идиот, Ремус, — сказал он. Ремус неловко покачнулся. 

— Я никогда и не предполагал такое. 

— Я знаю, что это я у тебя на руке. 

Ремус не смог даже подобрать слова для опровержения из-за своего потрясения. 

— Но все в порядке, — продолжил Сириус, фокусируя взгляд на лице Ремуса, — потому что ты на моей на руке. 

— Не смей… — начал было Ремус, чувствуя, как в нем начинает пузыриться гнев, — _даже_ не смей…

— Я серьёзно, — прервал его Сириус, подняв руку, призывая к тишине. — Это был ты. В первый год, прямо когда мы встретились — самое первое, что ты мне сказал. Джеймс был свидетелем. 

— Я думал, что твоя Родственная душа Натали Грэтхэм? — резко сказал Ремус. Должно быть, это все жестокая шутка. В любую минуту могут выпрыгнуть Джеймс и Питер оттуда, где они сидят все это время после ужина и закричать: _«Ха! Попался в этот раз, Лунатик!»_

Сириус закатил глаза. 

— Я лгал тебе, придурок. Как ты думаешь, что я должен был тебе ответить в одиннадцать лет? Привет, приятно познакомиться, ты мой Соулмейт? Конечно же, нет. И конечно же, это ты. Прочитай, — сказал Сириус, закатывая рукав своей мантии и показывая руку. 

— Как ты можешь знать? — спросил Ремус, смотря вниз, несмотря на то, что он не хотел. — Ты не знаешь, ты не можешь… — Ремус остановился, когда он увидел Слова — такие же чёрные, как и у него. Он внезапно почувствовал слабость. — Кто угодно мог сказать это. 

— Но ты ведь не кто угодно, не так ли?

— Я… Сириус, я никто. Возможно, я сказал это однажды, когда мы встретились на Первом курсе, но это не значит, что я сказал это. 

Сириус наклонился к нему. 

— Я знаю, что ты сказал. И я думаю, что ты кое-кто. 

— Я никто, и я не на твоей руке. К тому же у меня заканчиваются неопределенные местоимения, поэтому просто… хватит, останови это. 

— Ты на моей руке, Ремус, — сказал Сириус, положив ладонь на запястье Ремуса и потянув рукав вверх. Ремус не сопротивлялся, застыв на месте, не уверенный, что из паники и страха было правильной реакцией. Сириус рассматривал написанные там Слова с полуулыбкой на лице. 

— Ох, спасибо Мерлину, — сказал он на выдохе, — на мгновение я подумал, что ошибся. 

Это оскорбление заставило Ремуса прийти в себя и отдёрнуть руку назад. 

— Эй!

Сириус рассмеялся. 

— Ну, всегда была вероятность, что ты просто обиделся из-за моего пения, — он слегка встряхнулся и снова показал на свою руку. — Ты помнишь это?

Ремус моргнул. Он помнил; он знал — и вот они, его Слова на руке Сириуса — бесспорное доказательство того, что их Слова совпали. Он помнил Сириуса Блэка в Большом зале во время Приветственного пира, Сириуса, который особенно хорошо оскорбил Джеймса Поттера. И Ремус заговорил — не подумав и не представившись. 

— _Могу сказать, что мы будем хорошими друзьями_ , — он повторил, сейчас, семь лет спустя, читая Слова, что были написаны на руке Сириуса с самого его рождения. 

Сириус посмотрел на него, соединяя их пальцы вместе. 

— Может, нечто большим, — сказал он. 

Ремус просто улыбнулся. 

**Author's Note:**

> * В оригинале «stick it to the man», что значит оказывать сопротивление, давать отпор, сопротивляться пассивно, открыто или путём саботажа. 
> 
> ** Панк группы, сформированные в 70-е. Ранее Джеймс перепутал названия групп и смешал их все в одну, что и вызвало недовольство Сириуса. 
> 
> *** Victrola — вид фонографа, выпускавший в первой половине XX века американской фирмой «Victor Talking Machine Company» — ведущим американским производителем патефонов и грампластинок.
> 
> **** Песня Ever Fallen In Love (With Someone You Shouldn’t Have) группы Buzzcocks. 
> 
> ***** Шишуга — магическое существо, с виду очень похожее на Джек-Рассел-терьера, только хвост у неё раздвоенный.


End file.
